fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Falcon Brotherhood/Sandbox
Summary From the same earth as Charles , Strife serves as one of Charles main obstacle thoughtout his journey and like Charles got his powers from the same otherworldy event with the results being varied to some degree in terms of effectiveness.He Is the worlds so called first Superhero in the terms of having the suit already planned and one beforehand.He is eventually stabbed in left for dead in the desert by Charles being presumed dead afterwards Appearance Typical Strife will wear a white hoodie , grey jeans , a tan plate carrier with a Hawk logo on it and Black boots.His helmet is a DevTac Ronin helmet that covers his face and head. Personality Strife is more or less the opposite of Charles in the sense that he is isn't a sefish prick that looks out for his own interests and flipping back and fourth between sides instead he takes pride in being the good guy seeing as a chance to leave an impact on the world and enjoys every minute.Unlike Charles he more persisant at verything he does such as trying to conince somone to hlep or let him help them and is more thoughtful when it comes to conversations but he does manage with slight anger problems so can be easily annoyed at times if pushed hard enough and typical is not good when it comes public events for reasons unkown. His thoughts on Charles can be summed up as 'How the hell is this guy still allowed to be tolerated after all the things hes done' which shows some hatered and maybe some jealousy towards Charles and the credit he gets while hes sort of left in the background and ever more increasingly as Charles bceomes more notable He can be immature at times when he is proven wrong and constanly refuses to admit that he is wrong useless his back is against the wall then he will but still maintain after the fact that he is right Personal Statistics Alignment:Lawful Good Name: Chuck Burns Origin:Infinite Cross Gender:Male Age:23 Classification:Superhero , Wannabe Batman Date of Birth: January 4th * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Seattle ''' '''Weight:195lbs Height:5'10 Likes:Basketball , Video games , DC comics Dislikes: Charles , Organized Crime Eye Color:Green Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fishing , Hiking and Golf Values: Martial Status:Not really known ''' '''Status: Likely Dead , Unknown Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier:9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Invisibility , Enhanced Senses , Regeneration (Mid-Low) , Mind Manipulation Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Sound Manipulation .Resistence to Time Manipulation (One of people to few be uneffected by Charles Time Stop and Manipulation) , BFR ( Could not be forcefully teleported away Charles). ' 'Attack Potency: Likely Building Level(Able to violently tear apart and destory an entire M1 Abarms tank .) Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic reactions.(Should Be on par with Superhuman Charles who out ran a Nissan GTR at 70 mph.Tanking the first round a second was fired in which Strife easily avoided when the round closed in at five meters meters on him plus given the distance away) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:Buliding Level ' 'Durability: Small Building Level ( Able to Tank aRheinmetall 120mm Main Gun round from a tank which is able to severely damage large building walls and wen the round was fired it at least 2.5 kilometers away ) Stamina: Likely Superhuamn Range:Standard Melee range with his machete. Standard Equipment: Traq Gun , Machete ' 'Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses:None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Invisibility-Allows for him to stay unseen to the human eye for a given a 7 hours but can be kocked out of if it hit with enough force Enhanced Detection-A feature in his helmet hud that allows for accurate dectection of a anyone who comes within thirty metters of the area and gives him a direction to look towards Sound bomb-Through Data pad on his arm he is away to set off a lound ping that when heard by others annoy and even take out a person's head or eardurms Traqulizer Darts-These darts have too different function to put someone to sleep or posion them with neurotoxic. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts